Running
by juneneopolitansundae
Summary: Sonny is always running...


Running

**Sonny/Chad**

**0**

**Sonny's POV**

I walked down the halls of the studio to Marshall's office. I was going to tell him my new idea for a skit. I smiled as I thought of it.

See, what was going to happen was Twni was going to get covered in peanut butter and I was going to get covered in jel~

"No, she has to leave—_now."_

I stopped in my tracks.

That was my mom. And... she was talking to Marshall.

What... what was she talking about, _'She has to go now'_?

I walked to the door, and peeked in, barely showing even my nose (which was hard, considering the placement of where noses are).

Marshall was sitting on his desk, sitting in a goody-two-shoes position, with his hands tied into each other and his back was very straight. My mom was really effective...

Speaking of, she was leaning over his desk, and her pointer finger was poking him right in the chest, as if she wished it was a knife. He was obviously telling her no, to whatever she wanted.

"She's _my_ daughter. She's _not_ yours. You need to let me take her back to her home in Wisconsin, Little ol' Marshall." She said menacingly. What was so important?

"Yes, b-but the show needs her! She's the life of it! The show, I mean." At life, Marshall exploded his arms.

"No, really. I know that you mean the show, Marshall." She said sarcastically.

Marshall frowned.

"Well, is she even old enough for college?" Marshall asked.

"Of course she is! She' almost twenty, Marshall."

"Well, but, she's just so hap~" He stopped, looking in my direction.

I just realized I was standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh, sweetie, Sonny, I need to talk~" My mom began, but I didn't hear much else after I ran off.

...

Running...

...

Running...

...

Runn~

"Ow!" I heard someone shout.

I fell backward.

"Sonny, what was~" Chad gulped and looked down to me on the floor. "What's wrong? Something super fantastic, though nowhere as cool as me, happen?" he asked.

I looked up. "Chad, could you just... kind of leave me alone?" I asked, seriously asking for his permission.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" He repeated, sitting down next to me. He wiped off the tears on my face.

"I-I... My mom's making me leave... for college." I said quietly. He sucked in a quiet breath.

"Well, don't you wanna go? I mean, why _don't_ you?" He asked, obviously trying to sound casual.

"I have friends here... and this is my home. And one more reason... but I don't know if that's to make stay, or go." I muttered.

Chad looked at me. "W-what's the reason?" He asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Well, yeah, you can."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm your best friend?" He suggested.

"I don't think so." I said, cracking a smile. He smiled a large smile, as if triumphant for making me smile.

"Um, your boss."

"Nope."

"Your... pet, so you get to talk to me, and share your darkest secrets because I can't talk."

"You should shut up to keep _that_ lie going." I said, rolling my eyes and laughing a bit.

"Okay..."

And his list went on.

And on.

And on.

Until one caught my attention.

I was laughing very hard now, what with him being the stupid idiot he is.

"Okay, um," He took a deep breath, "your... your crush?" He said weakly.

I instantly stopped laughing. He grinned.

"No, no! that's not it! I just wasn't expecting you to say that. Chad, Chad. Chad!" He started leaning towards me, and I was blushing a deep red.

"Chad!" he mocked. "I love you!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I do _not_ sound like that, and I do _not_ love you, Chad Dylan Cooper." I said, poking him in the chest several times.

He muttered something as he rolled his eyes. I caught the words, "Lobster fish... love... _Sonny,_ really, Chad, really?"

"Talking to yourself?" I asked. His eyes snapped back to me from the chair.

"No, Actually, talking to Tim." He said. I scoffed.

"Tim?" H couldn't really have an imaginary friend, could he?

"Yeah, he's my imaginary friend." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm gonna go... thanks, Chad." I said, looking at him completely thankful I bumped into him.

"For what? Did you steal my wallet?" He said, instantly scared—I saw it in his eyes.

"No, Zora's job... I mean thanks for being here. Cheering me up." I sighed. "We're really immature. We're already adults and yet... we still argue."

"Like old times, though, right?"

I looked up at him. God, he got tall. "Yeah, like old times." I smiled.

Chad turned. He stood still. Then he turned again, in a werewolf pose. "But with a twist! A very frightening twist." He said, in an old, raspy voice.

"What do you~" I was cut off by Chad grabbing my waist and doing one of those dips. He 'dip'ped my head downward and leaned in toward my face...

"Alison Munroe!" I heard a terribly squeaky voice screech.

"Tawni!" I heard Grady yell. "Wait for~ Whoa, she's havon' a moment, come~ WHOA! _THAT'S CHAD!" _Grady and Nico Said together.

Chad dropped me. "Ow! Gee thanks, Chad." I muttered, laying on my back, and rubbing my head.

Tawni shrank away. "Sorry, Sonny!" She shout-whispered.

Nico and Grady followed.

"What no freak?" Chad muttered, picking me up. A tiny 14 year old popped up.

"I am NOT. A freak, three named Devil." She said, eyeing him and throwing a rubber chicken (which was awfully 'seemingly' real) at him.

I laughed as she disappeared in the shadows.

Chad was glaring at the wall before he turned to me.

"Sonny, I love you." He said. And then, he kissed me.

**Hope you liked it! ;**


End file.
